Kakashi's Assassin II: Beginning Anew
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: [Full Summary Inside] Kakashi and Dizra are trying to have a somewhat normal life despite all that has happened since Sasuke left 2 months ago.
1. Deal offered

Amigirl: K I'm going to try to keep this as short as possible. Got bored, can't find the disc with all of the fanfics that i wrote on it so I'm just doing this one so that I have something to do. Is close to the actual series, but not quite so yeah, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own Dizra and Foam owns Tanku, just like in the last one.

Full Summary: Kakashi and Dizra are living a somewhat normal life; other than the whole 3rd Hokage getting killed by Oorochimaru, Sasuke going over to his side with a new mystery chic from Kakashi and Dizra's past being amongst his followers, and being parents. Who is she and what will she possibly do to Dizra and Kakashi's new life and their son? Can they keep their village safe from Oorochimaru and his followers or will Kohona be nothing but dust in the wind? Rated M for Violence, some adult content, and swearing

Amigirl: Hope you guys all enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra sat on a bench holding a two month old Saisho as Hyagi and Ami sparred. Mitsuki next to Dizra watching them.

So much had happen to Kohona since Sasuke had left. The Uchiha clan once again had 4 members, Sakura had started to work at the hospital as a medical nin, Naruto and Kakashi continued to search for Sasuke, the 3rd Hokage had been killed while Naruto and Kakashi were earching for Sasuke, a sound nin tried to take Saisho away from Dizra while they were on their way home from the hospital, Sakura had become quiet and depressed, Hinata and Naruto began to go out, and those were just a small amount of the things that had happened since Sasuke left.

Dizra still went to the Uchiha manor from time to time while Saisho was with Kakashi, hoping to see her cousin again. Everytime she went, she felt his presence there, and everytime she would search the whole manor for him, just to prove that he wasn't there. Not a lot of people wondered Kohona's streets alone now excep for Anbu members and the jounin of the village.

Dizra got up and handed Saisho to Mitsuki. She walked over to the two sparing nins.

"You two are sparing as if it was just that," Dizra said, "and not as if it is you trying to strengthen yourselves so that you may be able to outlast a sound nin."

Ami and Hyagi stopped sparing and looked at her.

"Himura- sensei," Ami asked, "You don't honestly think that a sound nin would be stupid enough to come in here and try to pick us off one by one do you?"

"They tried to kill me and take my son on our way home from the hospital after he was born," Dizra replied angrily, "Don't think that would be far more stupid than to actually pick us off one by one?"

"Why would they even try to take a child from the village," Hyagi asked, "especially a newborn?"

"A newborn child that is apart of the Uchiha Clan," Mitsuki replied, "and born with his sharigun eyes open. None of the known Uchiha clan members in over 50 years have been born with them open, and in those year 21 children were born amongst its members, including Himura- sensei, Sasuke, Itachi, Batu, and Saisho.

"You mean to say that our sensei is related to the two traitors," Ami asked shocked.

"Three traitors," Dizra corrected, "My brother was also a traitor to this village with much of the same intentions as Oorochimaru, with one exception, Batu and his followers were nothing more than a common gang compared to Oorochimaru and his followers."

"Why would people try to destroy their own village," Hyagi asked.

"Who knows what caused them to turn away from us," Dizra said, "but they are nothing more than traitors now and deserve to be treated as such."

"We will try harder in our training," Ami said, "as if our lives truly depend on it."

"Very good," Dizra said, "Training is over for the day. I expect you all to be in the arena tomorrow for training. Dismissed."

Ami and Hyagi left as Mitsuki put Saisho in his stroller. Dizra closed her eyes for a moment as she looked up at the sky. She just stood there as Mitsuki picked up his things and handed Saisho a bottle.

"You thinking about it again," Mitsuki asked his aunt.

"Am I that obvious," Dizra asked.

"Yes you are," Mitsuki replied as he stood up and looked at her.

"I just want to know why I can't go out and search for them," Dizra said as she walked over to Mitsuki's stroller and began to push it as Mitsuki walked with them.

"Its because your a woman," Mitsuki replied.

"Are you saying the reason why I can't leave this village to go and search for the rest of my family," Dizra demanded, "Is because I'm a woman?"

"I'm not trying to be mean Aunt Dizra," Mitsuki replied waving his hand in front of him in surrender, "your barely 19, you have a two month old son, your a jounin, were in one of the most notorious assassination gangs within the Land of Waves, and you have my over- protective uncle for a husband. Trust me when I say now he will not let any harm come to you for sure now that Saisho has been born."

"What about him huh," Dizra demanded angrily, "I don't want Tsunade come to my house and tell me that my husband died during a mission, trying to keep his family safe."

"Don't worry," Mitsuki replied trying to make Dizra feel better, "He comes back today, he should be home by time we get home from the market."

"Yeah," Dizra said, "He won't always be able to keep me from going on A ranked missions for long."

"Why do you say that," Mitsuki asked.

"Tsunade sent me a mission breifing while you and Ami were sparring this morning," Dizra said, "Don't tell yor uncle. I plan on going without him knowing if possible."

"How long are you to be away for," Mitsuki asked, "and how much are you going to pay me to keep quiet?"

"I'm not going to pay you anything," Dizra said, "You are going to stay quiet about it or I will make your life a living hell even if you are related to me. It's a simple recon mission, I'll be gone for a week at the most, I'm going to the Sound Village to see if I can't get some info on Sasuke and Itachi."

Dizra stopped and let go of Saisho's stroller.

"Mitsuki," Dizra said, "Take Saisho and go straight home, I'll pick up the stuff for dinner on my way back. I just remembered that I have to go and take care of something on my own before I see Kakashi tonight."

Mitsuki took Saisho's stroller and began to push it towards their house in the middle of the village. Dizra reached into her back pouch and pulled out a single kunai knife after they were out of sight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you cousin," A masculine voice said from the shadows to her right.

"You have some nerve coming back here after what you did," Dizra said looking to her right, "Killing most of your family, just like my brother did."

"By what my brother says," Itachi said in the shadows that consealed him from view, "you don't remember much of our family."

"I remember my family well enough," Dizra said.

"I would never think that you would have a child with Kakashi," Itachi said.

"Are you going to give me the same lecture that Batu gives me every night in my nightmares," Dizra demanded, "about me betraying our family, my gang, my mission?"

"I could care less about all of that," Itachi replied, "you had to find your own way, just like the rest of us."

"You and Sasuke betraying the village was finding your own ways," Dizra demanded bitterly, "Batu killing my parents, Kakashi's parents, Mitsuki parents?"

"You lecture us on loyalty," Itachi said, "but when it comes to lecturing you on loyalty, you pick a fight."

"I'm not picking a fight," Dizra replied, "If I was you would have been dead or dying."

"I heard that you can use some of your sharigun abilities without even activating them," Itachi commented, "and that your son was born with them activated, almost killing you during the birth."

"I have become stronger since Sasuke has left," Dizra replied angrily, "and I will have my revenge on the both of you."

"I know why you would seek revenge against me," Itachi said, "but why do you seek it against Sasuke?"

"He lied to me about his true motives," Dizra replied, "and if you know of anything about the mission that Batu gave me to kill Kakashi, than you would know that I don't appriciate being lied to. Batu lost his life because of it."

"He was a weakling anyways," Itachi said as he sat on a barrel, "but that's not what I have come to talk to you about."

"Than what is it," Dizra demanded bitterly, "because I do have to be getting back to my family."

"I'm the new leader of the gang," Itachi said, "and you have new orders."

"I am no longer bound to the gang," Dizra said, "and I will do nothing to harm my new family."

"Your orders are to kill five people," Itachi answered.

"Would they be Squad 7 by any chance," Dizra asked as she closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Only three of their members," Itachi said, "the whole gang has given their alligence to Oorochimaru other than you. This is your mission to prove your loyalty to the gang onnce again."

"Kakashi was once a member of it," Dizra asked, "So why do you not offer him the same offer?"

"His loyalty is only to Kohona now," Itachi said, "and to his wife."

"So who must I kill," Dizra asked.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake," Itachi replied in an emotionless tone, "Mitsuki Hatake, and Saisho Hatake. Kill them and you will be welcomed baack within the gang with open arms."

"You want me to kill my own family," Dizra ansered as she looked the way that Mitsuki had gone with Saisho, "and the girl that finally managed to unfreeze my cousin's heart."

"They are in the way of Oorochimaru's plans," Itachi said, "They must be dealt with."

"I thought that Oorochimaru wanted Sasuke," Dizra said, "So why doesn't he want me to kill the fox."

"He's need the nine-tailed fox," Itachi said, "You should know his new toy though, she came with you on your last mission."

"Careful with her," Dizra said, "She only hungers for power. I also have my spies within the gang that are only loyal to me. Tanku will only betray until there is nothing left and she is queen over all."

"I don't know what you mean," Itachi replied.

"She's trying to pit you and the snake against eachother," Dizra answered, "Hoping that in the end niether of you will be alive and Kohona will only only be dust. Give her this little message, leave my family out of the gang. Batu already died because of her and I don't plan on losing any more of my family to her antics. Tell her that she's on borrowed time now and I'm coming for her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra walked into the house and went up to Saisho's room. She picked up the sleeping infant in her arms and sat down in the nearby rocking chair. She began to rock back and forth as she began to hum the lullaby that Kareno use to sing to her when she was little to help her sleep.

"So you want to talk about it," Kakashi asked as he came into the room.

"No," Dizra replied trying not to cry.

"Will you ever want to talk about it," Kakashi asked.

"Maybe," Dizra answered as she held their son close to her, "You were following us home and stayed behind to see what I was doing weren't you?"

"I was going to surprise you guys in the market," Kakashi replied as he walked over and put their son back into his crib.

Dizra sat in the rocking chair as Kakashi knelt down in front of her so that they were at eye level with eachother. Dizra threw her arms around his neck as she began to sob silently. Kakashi began to rub her back with one hand as he rested his other hand on her neck.

"I don't want to do it," Dizra choked out between sobs, "I don't care what happens to me now."

"But I do," Kakashi commented as he hugged her close, "I can't do this on my own."

"Do what," Dizra asked saldy.

"Everything," Kakasi said, "Take care of Saisho, help Tsunade with finding Sasuke. I can't do it without knowing that I get to see you at the end of the day."

"I know where he is," Dizra said bitterly.

"You know where Sasuke is," Kakashi asked looking at her in shock, "Where is he so that I can go after him."

"No, I'm going after him," Dizra replied as she looked him in the eye with the 'I'm not going to change my mind so deal with it look', "Stay here with our son, you've barely been around him in the last 2 months."

"I'm not letting you go after him," Kakashi commanded quietly to not wake up their sleeping son, "You almost died after your battle with Batu, hell you wouldn't even let me help you in that battle, all I got to d was knock Tanku out before you stabbed me in the leg to keep me from helping you."

"I am not going to let you get hurt on Uchiha problems," Dizra replied, "I will do this on my own again whether or not I have to hurt you again. Someone has to stay with Saisho until I bring Sasuke back to answer for his crimes against Kohona."

"Do only that," Kakashi said, "I'll watch over Saisho until Sakura's shift is over with and then I'm coming after you."

"Don't bother Saakura," Dizra said, "She has enough to handle with Sasuke being gone without telling her why he did this.. They love eachother and 1 is just too stubborn to admit it."

"You mean like how we were when you came to me," Kakashi asked.

"Somewhat," Dizra replied.

"I'll stay if you promise to come back," Kakashi answered.

"Then I'll be sure to come back," Dizra said, "Don't worry, I'll be home in time for work tomorrow."

Dizra walked out of her son's room and towards the room that she kept locked at all times. She took out the chain that held her key to the Uchiha manor's gates and raised the brass key that was on it. She stuck it into the door handle and opened the door. She walked into it and grabbed 2 of her belts. She began to put the knives into their places along the belts and put her normal 2 pouches of smoke bombs in their usual spot. She went over to a small chest that was 3 feet long on the table in front of her.

She opened it up and looked at the two platinum sais that rested within the box. Each of them had a gold handle that each held a black sapphire within its hilt.

**:::FLASHBACK:::**

_Hey Dizra, Sasuke said as he came out of the main building of the manor with a wooden chest, I have something for you._

_Dizra looked at him as he handed her the box and sat down next to her._

_They belonged to your mother, Sasuke said, she could wield them like no other._

_Dizra opened the box to reveal the two sais._

_Thanks Sasuke, Dizra answered._

_If I ever betray Kohona, Sasuke asked, can you kill me with those._

_Why do you ask this of me, Dizra asked back._

_I would rather die by a weapon that was both wielded and made by someone in the Uchiha clan, Sasuke replied, I want it to be like the massacre, killed by my own family, the last witness that actually saw what happened that night._

**::: END FLASHBACK:::**

Dizra picked up both of the sais and stuck them in the arm sheaths. She left the room without a backward glance and locked the door once again.

She began to walk towards the door as Kakashi stood next to it.

"Your leaving so armed when you are only going to talk to him," Kakashi commented.

"I'm just going through with a favor for a friend," Dizra said as she stopped at the door, "a favor that I don't want to do, but I have to do it, for the good of the clan."

"I want the both of you to come back," Kakashi odered, " Not just you or no one at all. I want the both of you to come back if possible."

"What if only I come back," Dizra asked.

"Dizra don't think this way," Kakashi replied.

"I need to here you say it," Dizra replied back, "I need you to say what you will do if I come back, or if I don't."

"I will be happy if you come back," Kakashi answered, "so that it won''t be as lonely as it was after I left you the first time. If you don't come back, I will take Saisho and Mitsuki and head for the land of waves for their safety and I will not come back to look for you."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that," Dizra repled as she put a hand on his cheek.

Dizra kissed Kaakashi lightly on the lips as he quickly put a hand on her neck and made the kiss deeper. Dizra slowly pulled away from him and walked out the door. Kakashi stood there and watched his wife walk away from their home and into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra stood in the open gates and looked up at the top floor of the main building in the manor. She could hear the soft mournful tune of a flute coming from one of the third floor windows. She pulled out her sais and held them close to her wrists as she walked into the main building.

She walked towards the stairs in front of her, barely taking in her surroundings as she climbed up them. She continued to climb up the stairs until she got to the third floor. She slowly appproached the room and stood in the doorway. On a chair near a boarded up window was none other that Sasuke Uchiha plying a flute. Amigirl:Again this is close but not totally following the story line. Dizra smiled as she stood there watching him for a few minutes, fully aware that he knew that she was there. She activated her sharigun eyes as she stood there.

"A friend once asked me that if he were to ever betray his village of Kohona, to end his life the next time that we met," Dizra said, "saying that he would rather have someone from the clan weilding a weapon made by the clan to be one to end his life."

"Just a friend," Sasuke asked as he stopped playing his flute, "or a relative?"

"Both," Dizra said as she stepped into the room and readied her sais in front of her in a fighting stance, "You know that I don't want to do this. You still have a chance to rejoin Kohona. Naruto and Kakashi have been searching for you ever since it happened. Hell, I'm beginning to wonder if it was you in an Oorochimaru disquise that kill the 3rd hokage."

"I wouldn't kill the old man," Sasuke replied, "he kept the massacre of our family as close to being under wraps as he could and for that I respect him and will never try to harm him or anyone in his family."

"I have an A ranked mission," Dizra quickly said as Sasuke got up and they began to circle eachother, "to find you and Itachi both and bring the both of you back to Kohona."

"Why would you go solo on an A ranked mission to go after family," Sasuke asked as he took out a kunai knife, "Its plain suicide."

"My son and I were attacked," Dizra said, "Oorochimaru wants Saisho for something and I plan to kill him before he can try again."

"Tanku is with them," Sasuke repled as he activated is own sharigun eyes, "I've seen her myself. Do me a favor and kill me and spare me the torture of having to hear her poison once again."

"Yoou know that I won't kill you," Dizra said as she waved one of her sais in front of her, "just hurt you enough so you can spend a large amount of quality time with Sakura in the hospital."

"Why do you keep forcing me to spend tme with her," Sasuke asked.

"I know that you both like eachother," Dizra replied, "and are just too stubborn to admit it to eachother."

"She deserves someone who wouldn't betray Kohona," Sasuke quickly said, "Someone not like me."

"She wants someone like you though," Dizra said, "She wants you."

"Let's get this over with," Sasuke said as he got into a fighting stance, "They'll notice if I'm gone too long, he will send someone to search for me in a few hours if i do not check in."

"Then I'll just have to defeat you before then," Dizra said, "and guard you in the hospital personally."

Dizra lunged at Sasuke azs plunged the kunai knife into her arm. Dizra pushed his hand aside and looked at her bleeding arm. She winced as she quickly pulled it out and threw it into Sasuke's shoulder.

"You call that an attack," Dizra asked, "I hardly felt it."

Sasuke pulled out some ninja stars and threw them at Dizra she jumped and flipped as she dodged them and slashed at Sasuke's chest with her sais. Two gashes appeared on his chest as he knocked the sais away from her and pulled out another knife. She pulled out a knife as well. They began to slash and dodge eachother's attacks as if it was some kind of dance. Blood began to slowly soak the floor and wall of the already somewhat bloody room as they continued too fight for hours.

Dizra slashed at Sasuke's face creating a shallow gash on it as she flipped backwards. She pulled out a small pouch of pontent sleeping powder, the same exact stuff that had been used on Tanku back at the hideout. She threw it at the ground and threw her knife into Sasuke's shoulder, pinning him to the wall behind him she stood there and stared at him as his eyes went back to normal. She crouched down as her wunds began to take their toll on her. Sasuke just stared at her with a content look on his face as his eyes grew heavy.

"Finish it," Sasuke replied tiredly, "I lost and my wounds will eventually consume me."

"Not yet they won't," Dizra said as she walked over to him and pulled the knife out of his shoulder, "I have enough time to get you to the hospital and have them begin to treat the wounds."

As Sasuke fell onto the floor Dizra grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the compound. She continued to drag him through town until she was standing within the lobby of the hospital. She dragged him over to the desk and released her grip on his shirt she rested both arms on the counter as she looked at the girl that was sitting at the counter.

"Hey Shigumi," Dizra said a bit tiredly, "Can you call Sakura and tell her to get down here, I have a surprise for her. Can you also send someone to my house and tell my husband that I'm here and that I'm okay."

"Yeah sure," Shigumi said as she paged Sakura and told a passing nurse to go and talk to Kakashi. Dizra pull Sasuke over to a chair and sa down in one, not even bothering to pull him into one. She sat back and tried to stay awake. She saw Sakura come out of the elevator and look around before her gaze rested on Dizra.

"Hey Pinky," Dizra greeted with a smile as Sakura began to walk over, "I brought a gift for you, thought that it may cheer you up."

"What is it," Sakura aked sarcastically, "Its not like you brought back Sasuke-kun."

"Want to bet," Dizra asked as she pointed at Sasuke who bloodied body was lying next to her feet.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura almost shouted as she went over, knelt down next to him and pulled him into her lap, "Who did this to you?"

It was then that she noticed Dizra's own wounds. Dizra just smiled as Sakura looked at her with anger and shock evident on her face.

"How could you do this to your own cousin," Sakura demanded in shock.

"Easy," Dizra replied as she rested her head on the back of the chair that she was in and closed her eyes, "He asked me to during training one day if he was to ever go awol.."

"But did you have to hurt him so badly," Sakura asked as she pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"I had to make it look like he lost on purpose," Dizra answered, "No you should tend to his wounds before they get worst."

Sakura held her hand above Sasuke's wounds and began to heal them slowly.

Hy Shigumi," Dizra shouted over to the front desk catching the attention of the girl sitting there, "You might want to get someone to heal my wounds now, I just wanted to make sure that he was taken care of first."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra sat on a tree branch within the courtyard of thehospital watching the people go by. Sasuke was still asleep in the room right in front of her, so that she could still keep an eye on him. She looked down at the entrance to the courtyard as someone came running into the courtyard. She watched as Kakashi looked for her like he was afraid that she wasn't here.

"I'm up here," Dizra called out after a few minutes of watching him.

Kakashi jumped up into the tree and sat in front of her.

"I was worried when the nurse that Shigumi sent told me that you and Sasuke were here and both were badly hurt," Kakashi replied as he hugged Dizra tightly, "I thought that I was going to lose you."

"Don't worry," Dizra said as she sat there, "The worst injury that I got was the muscles in my right arm getting torn. Giveit a few days and it will be good as new."

"How can you say that," Kakashi demanded as he let go of her and sat back down, "From what the doctor said you had a knife go through your shoulder, most of your muscles in that arm strained until the tore apart, and he said that you may never be able to use it again."

"Wanna bet," Dizra asked as she removed her arm from its sling.

She jumped off f the tree and landed on her right hand and did a one handed handstand with it as she looked up at Kakashi.

"Fine," Kakashi said as he raised his hands up in defeat as he jumped onto the ground.

Dizra jumped onto her feet and grasped her wrist asshe looked at Kakashi with a look of fear on her face.

"Where's Saisho," Dizra demanded, "Where's our son?!?!"

"Its ok," Kakashi answered as he put a hand on either of Dizra's arms, trying to calm her down as he rubbed her arms., "Saisho and Mitsuki are both with Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata in Sasuke's room. I only left him long enough to come and see if you were okay and to bring you to him."

Dizra let out a sigh as she tookKakashi's hand and dragged him towards the stairs. She continued to run until she was outside Sasuke's room. She opened the door and looked at her family and friends. Sasuke was still asleep on the hospital bed Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke holding his hand. Hinata was sitting next to Naruto and Mitsuki while holding Saisho in her arms. Saisho was playing with one of Hinata's fingers. Dizra just stood there and watched as Kakasi came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Has he woken up yet," Dizra asked looking at Sakura.

"No," Sakura replied not taking her eyes off of Sasuke's face, "I asked Tsunade if I could share the watches over him until he awakes. She said that you can watch him when I'm not on duty and then I will watch him for while and then we will both watch him so that we can take turns sleeping. She said that if anyone else wants to help watch him to go and talk to her about it. She actually wants it to be in 4 hour shifts."

"I'll take two shifts," Dizra put in before anyone else, "and I won't have anyone to say other wise."

"I'll also take two," Sakura replied, "That way someone can do a shift with Naruto, knowing him he'll get distracted and let Sasuke escape or get taken."

"He won't try to escape," Dizra said as she put a hand over her husband's that rested on her stomach, "Once he wakes up and we have a talk again, I think he'll stay willingly. We just need to protect him from Ooorochimaru. Its best if someone does do a shift together with Naruto. Oorochimaru is looking for you now as well. He will probably try to kill Sasuke and take Naruto."

"Why would he want me," Naruto asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"He wants the nine-tailed fox," Dizra answered, "He will trying to get rid of Sasuke and try to take possession of the you so that he can make you into something that is like a thrall."

"How do you know all of this," Sakura demanded angrily, "How did you find all of this out?"

"You don't have to answer this love," Kakashi said to Dizra.

"The person that took over my old gang," Dizra answered emotionlessly, "He gave me a new mission. With it I may be able to get close enough to him, Tanku, and Oorochimaru to take them all out."

"Its suicide," HInata almost yelled.

"Exactly," Dizra said, "I know that it will probably be suicide, so I plan on taking out as many of them as I can."

"When do you plan on leaving on this suicide mission," Naruto asked.

"Tsunade wants me to leave as soon as possible," Dizra replied as she clung onto Kakashi's hand, "I plan on leaving as soon as Sasuke and I talk to eachother about certain things."

"Excuse us," Kakashi said as he walked backwards out of the room, pulling Dizra along with him.

He closed the door with his foot as him and Dizra just stood there. The silence was beginning to unnerve her. Kakashi still had his hands on her stomach as he stared into nothing.

"Please say something," Dizra asked somewhat sadly.

Kakashi let go of her as her back went against a wall. Kakashi slammed his hands on either side of the wall the to her head.

"When the hell were you going to tell me that you were going to leave for a suicide mission," Kakashi demanded agrily, "What did I tell you last night!?!"

"Why do you think I am doing this," Dizra spat back, "I am doing this so that Saisho may be able to grow up without having to continually look over his shoulder to see if he is still safe."

"I'm not going to let you do this on your own," Kakashi said, "I refuse to let you, only B ranked missions."

"That's bullshit," Dizra replied angrily, "You do A ranked all the time and I use to as well until I was almost 2 terms into my pregnancy. Then after our son was born you wouldn't even let me be far away from our son, let alone leave the village without Iruka."

"I won't let you get hurt," Kakashi ordered, "You are not going to go."

"You don't control me," Dizra said angily, "No one does!"

"You're still my wife," Kakashi replied angrily, "and I demand thaat you listen to me at least."

"I won't," Dizra said angrily, "I won't do anything for you if it keeps me from serving Kohona."

Kakashi slapped Dizra across the face making her face turn to the side. Blood came down her chin from her lip as Kakashi took a few steps away from her in shock of what he did.

"Why," Dizra asked as her eyes began to tear.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi answered depserately.

Dizra ran down the hallway without looking back. She jumped out of the window at the end of it and onto the street one floor bellow as Kakashi went back into the room.

"Sakura," Kakashi said quickly, "Your on first watch, I have to go after Dizra before she gets too far away."

Kakashi quickly ran out the way that Dizra had gone and began to run after her. He could barely see her ahead of him as he ran.

Dizra ran outside of the gates and into the forest. She jumped into the trees and began to run towards a familiar spot within the forest that she hadn't been to in almost a whole year.She ran into the clearing with the hot spring in it and stared at its clear depths. Dizra ran ou into it and began to swim to the other side of the shore. She heard someone else enter the clearing as she got out of the large spring. She turned and looked at her husband with a look of fear on her face.

"Go away Kakashi," Dizra yelled.

"Not until I say how sorry I am," Kakashi called back, "I'm sorry for hitting you. I was angry, I just don't want you to go."

"If you would have waited," Dizra shouted, "You would have learned that I have a plan involving, Sasuke, Naruto, you, and me. I wouldn't of been going alone anyways."

"Please come back," Kakashi asked, "give me a second chance."

"You know things will go back to being like they were when I came back," Dizra replied, "other than I won't try to kill you every chance that I get."

"I'm willing to take the chance," Kakashi said, "If it means that I don't have to see you go, than I don't care how long it takes me to gain your trust back."

Dizra jumped into the trees and jumped through the trees along the edge of the spring until she got to where Kakashi was. She landed next to him and stared at him.

"Don't ever touch me again," Dizra said, "unless it is with my permission."

"Oh come on Ditz," Kakashi asked, "how can we possibly manage that when we sleep in the same bed?"

"I will be taking the night watches that the hospital," Dizra said, "So you won't have to worry about touching me until I trust you again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amigirl: Hope you guys enjoy it and that it wasn't too long. I'll try to update soon. Its almost the end of the term so I have to get caught up on some work before I can update again. I'll try to get caught up as soon as possible so that I can update again.


	2. Discussing the Plan

Amigirl: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I did make it longer than it was but I decided to add it onto the 2nd one to make it longer and that the first one was way too long. Ok enjoy this chapter. Trying to get caught up in school so I'll probably update eventually.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Discussing the plan-

Dizra stood outside of Tsunade's office as Kakashi talked with her inside of it, more like her husband yelled and Tsunade just sat there and listened, getting in a word every once and a while. She stared at the opposite wall wondering if Sasuke had woken up yet. She wondered if she had overdone it during their battle for a few seconds before pushing to the back of her mind, saying that he had deserved it. She listened in on the conversation that was going on within the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't let her do this," Kakashi shouted, "I refuse to let her go on what will probably be a suicide mission!"

"And what is your reason for this," Tsunade asked as she sat back in her chair, "Why do you not want Dizra to go on this mission? She won't be going alone. Sasuke will be with her."

"Its not that," Kakashi replied sitting in the chair in front of the desk, "We have a child now and I just don't want her to get hurt. I almost lost her once, I don't want to risk losing her again."

"As I recall from the reports that Sakura gave me about that day," Tsunade said, "She willing went to talk with her brother before he kidnapped her, knowing that he would kidnap her. That was the same day that you found out about Saisho for the first time wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Kakashi answered looking at the door, "Ever since that day I've just been more protective over her. I just don't want her to go on dangerous missions anymore knowing that Itachi wants her to rejoin their gang."

"If she does go through with this," Tsunade replied, "we will be able to learn more about Oorochimaru's forces than we ever have been able to."

"We might as well hear her out then," Kakashi said, "I have a feeling no matter what I say she will go on this mission."

"Dizra you may come in now," Tsunade replied a little louder.

The door opened and Dizra came into the room and stood next to Kakashi. Today she wore a simple black and red kimono that went down to her feet. The sleeves were gone and she had black fabric tied around her forearms.

"Yes Tsunade," Dizra asked.

"Please finish telling us the details of your plan," Tsunade replied, "before I make my decision about this mission."

"Once Sasuke has awakened," Dizra said not looking at Kakashi, "Him and I will return to the Sound Village with fake proof of everyone being dead. We will do reconosence on the Sound village and Oorochimaru's forces. We will send the information back to you and await your word upon the reports that we send you."

"Kakashi will go with you on this and be the one to relay the information back to me," Tsunade commented, "in case the two of you are captured."

"I would rather him stay here with our son," Dizra said staring at Tsunade.

"He would be for a majority of the time," Tsunade replied, "but he will meet you at a safe location to retrieve the information and return it to me. When he is not with Saisho I will watch your son."

"As you wish," Dizra answered without even trying to argue.

"The two of you are dismissed then," Tsunade replied.

Dizra and Kakashi both walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Why are you doing this Dizra," Kakashi asked her.

"To prove to you that I can do this," Dizra answered, "Yoiu think that I am still to frail to go on missions after I almost died giving birth to or son. Its been almost 3 months, let me go, I won't come back dead. We promised to always come back to eachother."

"What if you don't have to prove anything," Kakashi asked.

"Than this fight was pointless," Dizra replied as she stopped and looked at him.

Kakashi stopped and stared at her.

"All of this fighting must have been pointless if I have nothing to prove to you now," Dizra said as she began to walk away again.

"You mean that we have been at ends since Saisho was born," Kakashi asked following after her, "because you wanted to prove to me that you are still the woman that you were when you came back to Kohona?"

"Yup," Dizra stated simply as she began to go down the stairs.

As they entered the stairwell Dizra looked down it to see a blond haired shinobi come running up it. She looked around for a place to get out his way. After not being able to find one she pushed Kakashi into the wall and jumped over the railing and hung onto the edge.

"Hey where's Dizra Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked hyperly.

"I'm beginning to think that he's a worst threat to me than Itachi is," Dizra replied as she hung from one arm, "or even Batu was."

Naruto and Kakashi looked over the side as Dizra looked up at them.

"Sasuke is awake," Naruto replied making Dizra's eyes shine with happiness, "He wanted me to come and get you."

"Could you of not waited to tell us that until we were on the ground floor," Kakashi asked.

"Why's that," Naruto asked.

Dizra released her grip on the railing and jumped down towards the ground. As soon as she got on the floor, she ran out of the building and towards the hospital.

"That's why," Kakashi answered as he looked at Naruto before walking down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra ran up the street towards the hospital with a smile on her face. She ran into the room and waved at Ayami who was standing next to the front counter, not even bothering to stop. She ran into Sasuke's room to see him sitting next to the window sill with Saisho in his arms.

"Where's Sakura," Dizra demanded, "She was suppose to be watching you until I came for my shift."

"She's in the next room over sleeping," Sasuke answered, "We sat down and chatted about somethings before Naruto came in. I never realized how innocent a child could be."

"We were all innocent at that time in our lives," Dizra said with a smile as she leaned on the doorway, "I saw Itachi before I came for you."

"What did he want," Sasuke asked coldly.

"He's the new gang leader," Dizra replied as she began to walk around the room, " Most of the gang has pledged its allegiance to Oorochimaru. He gave me an offer in order to regain his trust and prove my loyalty to the gang again."

"What is it," Sasuke asked.

"He wants me to bring proof back of Sakura, Kakashi, Mitsuki, you, and Saisho's termination," Dizra replied, "but I know a way that we can get it to work to our advantage."

Sasuke looked at her as he walked back and put Saisho in his stroller as he slept. He looked up at Dizra as she stared at her son.

"You don't plan on killing any of us do you," Sasuke asked.

"Here's my answer," Dizra replied, "If you and Sakura had a child, would you kill it?"

"No," Sasuke replied, "I wouldn't. So what's the plan?"

"I'm getting blood samples from everyone," Dizra said, "Everyone but you and I will have to go into hiding. Any ideas of where we can hide them?

"There's a secret area underneath the Uchiha compound," Sasuke replied, "I've been hiding in there for the last couple of weeks."

Dizra looked at Sasuke as he continued to stare at her.

"Think we could hide them all in there," Dizra asked, "and keep my husband out of trouble until rendezvous time?"

"Don't know," he said, "I'm just thinking about how to keep Naruto down there and away from the ramen shop and Sakura from fretting over me."

"Big problem then," she said as she walked over and sat next to Sasuke, taking her son into her arms from his, "How do we get those three to relax while we are on a mission that may last a while."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stood outside of the room after making sure that Naruto went home. He listened to his wife and Sasuke's conversation together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can talk to Sakura and try to get her to stay occupied more," he said, "and bring stuff to keep Naruto busy. What about Kakashi?"

"As long as I am gone he will be at ends," she said as she cradled Saisho in her arms, "There's no helping that. Us going to the Sound Village will only worsen it."

"By how much," Sasuke asked.

"Think about how worried he was when I was kidnapped," Dizra said, "worst than that by far. I love him and don't want to have to leave my family and village, but we must do this if we plan on winning the war."

"Damn," he said as he sat back against the sill, "He's not going to make it easy for us is he?"

"No," she said almost crying, "and I don't want him to."

"Do you think that we will be able to live away from the ones that we love," Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," she said as she got up, "I just know that I'm going to miss my husband and son while we are gone."

"So how long are we going to be away for," he asked as she began to walk towards the door, still holding Saisho in her arms.

Dizra turned around and looked at her cousin as she bit her lip.

"I don't know," Dizra answered back, "as long as it takes for Tsunade to be proud of our reports and think that we have enough information to strike at them."

"When Sakura wakes up," Sasuke said, "I'm going to see if I can go and talk to Tsunade about when we should strike."

"She has three sharingun users to help with the last battle," she said, "but we shouldn't wait for our clan to get rebuilt before we strike. I plan on striking at our enemies heart while we are there before we leave to come home."

"Do you think that we will even make it home then," he asked trying to reason with Dizra.

"I plan on making it back to see my family," Dizra said bitterly, "and bring Tanku and Itachi back to get what they deserve."

Dizra turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her and still holding Saisho. She turned and saw Kakashi leisurely against the wall. She let out a gasp at seeing him.

"How long have you been there," she asked as she set Saisho into the stroller next to Kakashi.

"I was only a few minutes behind you on the way here," he said, "so for most of it."

"I meant it all," she said, "I'm doing this for you, Saisho, and any other kids that we may have."

Kakashi wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her into a loving hug. Dizra wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please don't go," he said, almost in a whisper, "I get the feeling that if you go we won't have anymore and I don't plan on moving on without you there standing right next to me."

"I plan on coming back," Dizra said, "even if I have to fight through thousands of Sound and Sand Ninjas to get back to you. We promised to come back to each other no matter what and so far we have."

Kakashi smiled at her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Want to drop Saisho off at the sitter's," he asked as they stood close together, "and then go home and have some fun my dear wife?"

Dizra smiled and kissed Kakashi on the lips.

"What kind of fun my husband," she asked with a smile, knowing what fully well what he meant.

"Perhaps the same kind of fun that created our wonderful son," he said smiling innocently through his half mask.

"You know that you look better with that off," she said as she rubbed her hand along his mask, "You may be able to pass as someone else without it on."

"Only you and our family will get to see it off," he said, "we could always take Mitsuki and Saisho over to their grandma's."

"You mean the one that doesn't even know that you had a son or even got married for that matter," Dizra asked staring at him in shock, "I had to meet her when I had to meet most of my team's families when Mitsuki introduced me to the woman that raised him for most of his life."

"I was trying to spare you that," Kakashi said as he let out a small laugh, trying to not wake his son up, "That woman can be very intimidating. She kind of never liked the idea of her little baby boy going off and joining one of the most dangerous assassin gangs at the age of 9."

"She also doesn't like the idea of her little baby boy marrying the sister of the gang leader and having her grand baby," she said, "Oh she scares me no matter what. I would rather spend time with my dead brother than her and that's after everything that he put us through."

"I think that she would enjoy getting to see her grandsons," he said, "It's still early enough that we can use training as an excuse."

"Why don't you take them in and I'll tie up some loose ends here," she said, "and then we can head back home for our fun."

Kakashi just looked at her for a moment trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"No trying to kill your cousin or harm him in any way," he said to her, "you did a good enough job of that the last time you guys fought."

"I was just going to give him something that he may have been looking for at the compound since before the massacre," Dizra said in shock, "and plus he had that coming. Him and I made a deal for that fight to happen. Remember that. Our clan will deal with problems and traitors within the clan how we see fit."

Kakashi kissed her on the forehead.

"Watch your back," he said before grabbing the shoulder.

"Watch yours," she said as she put her hand on the door handle and watched him walk away with their son.

Dizra opened the door and walked into the room again and looked at Sasuke. He stared at her as if asking 'what the fuck are you doing back here.'

"I thought that you would finally like something back that both of our mother's had with them," she said as she took out two necklaces with a pendant on each that resembled the Uchiha symbol on them.

"I looked everywhere for those," Sasuke said, "I knew that mother's would hide them somewhere within the compound, but I had no idea where Kareno's was."

"Your mother's was in your parents' room," Dizra replied, "Mom's was in a chest of her things that I found at the gang hideout in the Land of Waves."

"We may be able to use these to lock the catacombs from the outside so that no one can get in until we want a certain person out," he said, "and only then that person would be the only one to go outside of the catacombs or back in."

"So we need to disguise Kakashi so that he won't be noticeable," Dizra said as she handed him the necklaces, "and make it so that he doesn't even look like himself."

"You still got your little disguise box that we got you when we were little," he asked.

"Yeah I do," Dizra answered as she walked back over to the door, "I just need to pick up some hair dye and some contacts that will change his sharigun eye color and make it look like an ordinary eye."

"Good," he said, "I'll meet you in Tsunade's office in a few days."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dizra walked into the house and set her bags down on the table. She began to remove their contents and sit them down onto the table as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey there," Kakashi said into her ear, "what took you so long?"

"Getting stuff for you so that you will be able to still wander around town without being noticed," she said, "as if you aren't even my Kakashi-kun."

"When did you start talking like Sakura," he asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"When I decided to take a mission that would take me away from you and our son," she said with a giggle. "I don't plan on losing my family now that things were finally beginning to calm down a bit."

Kakashi backed away from her angrily as he stared at her.

"You mean to tell me that having our lives threatened by our old gang is calming down a bit," he demanded, "I left them and you to protect you! We have worked hard in the last 2 months just to stay alive and have a somewhat normal life with our son!"

"Do you think that I don't know that," Dizra demanded angrily as she turned around, "I am doing this for our son and any other children that will be the future nins of Kohona! I'm doing this so that this damnable war may end before they have to fight in it!"

"Damn I love it when you're this mad," Kakashi said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips passionately.

She bit down on his lip and pushed him away. Dizra stared at him angrily as she pulled out a kunai knife and got into a battle stance.

"Don't you dare think that you can rile me up today after that and think that you can have your way with me afterwards," she said angrily as she stared at him, "If you want me in the same bed as you tonight, come and get me my dear husband."

Kakashi took out his own knife and just stood there leisurely. He looked at her with a quick questioning look before looking at the floor again.

"You know that I miss how you were when we first met up after I left," Kakashi replied, "How you always were fighting with me and trying to get at me any chance that you could get. Then all of the sudden you just changed and became who you are today."

Dizra's eyes changed into their sharingun form as she stared at him angrily, letting him know that she was pissed at him. She slashed at him and drew a long gash across his chest, cutting his vest and shirt open.

"You might want activate yours," she said, "or else you might wined up in the hospital right next to my cousin. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Kakashi just looked up at her with a smile. He took off his vest and shirt, throwing it onto the couch carelessly, showing off his slightly chiseled muscles. She smiled back at him deviously.

"I don't need the sharigun to defeat you," he said as he slashed at the sash of her short-skirted kimono, "I can defeat you just fine like this."

She shrugged at him as she jumped back, her kimono opening up to reveal a short skirt and sleeveless shirt that had a fishnet covering over it. She tore off the top layer of her kimono and sash. She threw the knife at him and pulled out her Uchiha clan made sais. Kakashi easily batted away her knife as if it was nothing.

"Aw did I piss off my immature wife," he asked as he smiled at her and took out another kunai knife, "Come on didn't that cousin of yours teach you anything useful!"

"I'm only this way because of you," she said angrily as she slashed at him with both of her sais, thin scratches appearing on his upper arms and jumped onto the stairway railing before he could counter, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Kakashi jumped towards her and launched a kick at her stomach. She jumped out of the way and jumped up the stairs as he continued to launch kicks and punches at her.

"Well he taught you how to dodge," he said as they landed on the second floor, all of the doors began to unlock and open as they stood there, "but has he taught you how to actually fight."

"You know during the battle with Batu that I can fight and kill without emotion," she said as she gripped one of her sais, the other was discarded somewhere on the staircase, "So don't you dare make me repeat it."

"Would you kill your own cousin then," Kakashi asked as he slashed at her repeatedly, "Would you kill your childhood friend? Your own parents? What about our own son?!?!"

At the mentioning of her parents and their son she had lost it and gripped her sai. She ran at him angrily and began to slash and stab at him with it. He grabbed her wrist as she used her other hand to punch him in the stomach repeatedly. He grabbed her wrist as they sat in the doorway of their bedroom. She began to sob as she struggled in his grasp as much as she could.

"Let me go," she yelled angrily as she cried, "I'm not going to end up like Batu!"

"You think that's what I'm afraid of," he asked back as he held her in his lap, "I'm afraid of that you will enjoy the little taste of the power that you will get back in the gang that rightfully belongs to us. We would have controlled it if I never left after our parents and families got killed. It belongs to you more though because you were able to defeat Batu and live. I'm afraid that you will enjoy being back in that assassination business and that I won't even be able to bring you back from it."

"I won't become an assassin again," she said as she held onto him tightly and continued to cry, she stopped struggling somewhere during his little talk, "They will send me back here to take out any of the other people that I would supposedly have left after Sasuke and I leave."

"Would you try to kill me again," Kakashi asked, "after everything that we've been through?"

"No," Dizra said as she looked up at him, "but Kakashi you know what I want right now?"

"Hmmm," Kakashi asked kissing her nose.

"I want you to love me tonight," Dizra replied, "because I leave in two days."

"Why two," he asked.

"Because all of the preparations will be done," she said, "and I want a day to spend with my husband and our son."

Kakashi smiled at her as he sat there.

"Are you sure that you just don't want to stay here with us," Kakashi asked, "I'm sure that Tsunade would understand."

"Kakashi," Dizra asked.

"Hmm love," Kakashi replied.

"Just shut up and make love to me already," Dizra said, "we have no kids in the house today and I plan on taking full advantage of this."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEMON ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEMON ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Dizra pushed Kakashi back against the doorframe where they sat as she began to kiss him passionately. Kakashi reached both of his hands underneath her fishnet and sleeveless tops and pulled them up above her breasts. She broke their kiss so that he could pull them up over her shoulders and off of her, throwing it somewhere into their room.

"So do you want to stay right here," she asked kissing him on the lips teasingly, "or do you want to see if we can make it to our bed for once?"

Kakashi smiled at her as he began to unclip her lacy black strapless bra. He threw it into there room as he began to caress her chest.

"Can we just have some fun here first," Kakashi asked as he kissed one of her breasts gently.

Dizra smiled at him and pulled his chin up and kissed him more passionately then the first time. They sat there, Kakashi pressed up against the door, both of them shirtless. He reached both of his hands up to her breasts and began to gently caress her breasts. Dizra let out a whine as she arched her chest into his hands, pressing her breasts into her husband's hands roughly.

"This is torture love," Dizra corrected as she let out a moan.

Dizra moved her hips up and began to rub her clothed slit against his slightly tented lap.

"Dizra," Kakashi whined, "Don't tease me."

"Then don't tease me," Dizra said, "you know assassins don't like to be teased."

Kakashi smiled at her and picked her up, not letting them break their contact as he walked them over to the bed. He dropped her onto the bed as he slipped out of his shoes. She removed her own shoes and sat on the bed waiting for him. He got onto the bed and crawled up to her.

"Want to give me a hand my love," he asked nodding down towards his pants that continued to slowly get tighter.

Dizra smiled as she reached a hand up to his groin and rubbed it against his clothed erection. She moved her hand up and helped him to remove his pants. She threw them over into the pile of their cloths as she tilted her head up and began another passionate kiss between them. Kakashi moved his hands o the back of her skirt and began to untie the tight laces that held her skirt up. He loosened it up and picked Dizra up so that they could slip it off of her.

Once they were both laying there in the nude with their legs and arms intertwined they heard a knock at the door. Dizra sat up and moved to get off of the bed. The knocks only grew louder as Kakashi grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"Let them go," Kakashi replied, "They will leave soon."

"Dizra you bitch," Hinata's voice filtered in through the slightly opened window, "I know that you're in there."

Dizra sat up and looked at Kakashi. She shrugged at him and got off of the bed. She grabbed a bathrobe and threw it on.

"Damn it couldn't she come and bitch me out tomorrow," she said angrily as she pulled her hair out of the robe and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs to the front door and unlocked it. She opened it up and looked at a very angry Hinata.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow Hinata," Dizra asked, "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"How dare you send away my Naruto-kun to a place that I don't even know where it is," she said as she slapped Dizra across the face.

"That was somewhat called for," Dizra replied, "but if Naruto would have let me tell him something. You could go with him if you want. You didn't have to come and bitch me out on the only day that I don't have children in here and my husband isn't away on any missions."

At this Hinata finally noticed Dizra's outfit.

"Yes Hinata," Dizra replied, "You did interrupt Kakashi and I during a very good time between us."

Hinata turned pink and bowed at Dizra.

"Sorry Himura-sensei," Hinata said before running up the street.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then," Dizra yelled after her before closing the door and walking up stairs.

Dizra walked back into the room and saw Kakashi close the window and pull the blinds. Dizra ran up and jumped onto his back.

"Holy shit Dizra," Kakashi exclaimed.

"Surprised you now didn't I," Dizra laughed as She let go of her hold on him and stood behind him.

Kakashi turned around and enveloped his wife in a passionate kiss.

Dizra cuddled close to Kakashi, who slept soundly next to her. Dizra carefully slipped out of bed and wrote a note on where she was going before getting dressed.

Dizra made her way towards the section of the wall that faced the Sound village. She ran down the outer edge of the wall and ran towards the shrine, glad that she left a note that would misdirect Kakashi as she ran towards the familiar chakra.

She stood in front of her cousin as he smiled at her.

"Dear cousin," he began to say.

"Don't 'dear cousin' me Itachi," Dizra said indifferently, "I know that you would have killed me, Batu, and my mother Kareno if my father didn't think it was a wise decision to flee to the Land of Waves."

"So why did you come then," Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I came to tell you that I'll do it," Dizra said, "Sasuke can still be of use to us. If I am there he will fight for the gang willingly."

"Everyone else but the weakling then," Itachi said still smirking.

"Yeah," Dizra said, " Even my son."

"As you wish," Itachi said, "Just bring back evidence that the deed is done."

"You know when I am done that they will not be recognizable," Dizra said, "I'll be lucky to get a clean blood sample."

"Come back with at least some believable evidence for Oorochimaru," Itachi said.

"Fine," Dizra said, "Now go before anyone can find you, we'll be back in a few days."


End file.
